Since the early beginnings of the game several hundred years ago, golfers have been looking to the technological advancement of golf clubs and other equipment to play a better game and lower their scores. As evidenced by one popular aphorism on the golf course—“Drive for show, putt for dough”—a golfer's putting game is crucial to his efforts to lower his score. However, technological advances in putters have not kept pace with the advances in other types of golf clubs. This is illustrated by the fact that many golfers, including some professionals such as Phil Mickelson, still use the basic blade putter or some variant thereof. The art is therefore in need of a novel putter that will aide a golfer in his putting game, and consequently lower his score.